


It's Too Cold To Be Awake

by TheBabyGerman



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Other, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabyGerman/pseuds/TheBabyGerman
Summary: When the bone chilling fall rolls around, the sleepy boys cease to function and instead attempt to cuddle it out.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 362





	It's Too Cold To Be Awake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything on here so please be kind? I love you all and I hope you enjoy my very first fanfiction! 💜

Late fall always seemed to bring a chill. The morning air was so frosty, you could feel it in your lungs as you breathed in. 

Today however, It was a perfect level of chill for a warm drink and the company of family.

It was an early morning for the sleepy boys. Normally Techno was the first one up, always ready to go on his next adventure. Then Phil, just so he made sure Techno ate before he left in his muted excitement to get on with his day. Not far after comes Wilbur, sleep rumpled, hair disheveled, and tired eyes lazily looking around. Lastly was Tommy. Being the sixteen-year-old he was, he would always sleep in and only get up at the repetitive knocking at his door.

Today was different though. The bone chilling fall had swept a wave of calm over the house and everything was silent.

Normally by this late in the morning, Tommy would be smelling something cooking, so it was odd that he didn’t.

Letting out an angsty sigh, he flips the blanket off of his head and is immediately assaulted by the sun and its rays peeping through the window. His eyes quickly slam shut in hopes of retaining some vision and after a while, they slowly open again, now more accustomed to the sun. 

With another sigh, he kicks off the blankets in a lazy attempt to get out of bed. The first thing he notices about today is that it is way too cold to be out of bed, let alone awake. Glancing at his alarm clock, Tommy takes note of the time. 

“It’s only 7:30, why the hell am I awake?” He grumbled to himself.

Getting out of bed was always a struggle for Tommy, but with the chill nipping at his nose, he quickly grabs his blanket and shuffles out of his room.

Closing the door behind him, he glances around the hallway at all the doors. To his left sits Wilbur’s door, his artistic touch deeply rooted into the door with his name in a curled font. Across from Tommy was Techno. Nothing too notable about his door other than the few dents and scrapes from rushing into his room over the years.

The door he was really looking for, was Phil’s. Ever since he was adopted at the young age of seven, he had been seen going to Phil’s room even when he wasn't home. Be it for the giggles or separation anxiety, he seemed to be attached to Phil in a way none of the other boys understood.

Shuffling to Phil’s door, he wraps the blanket over his shoulders just ever so tighter hoping the cold would be blocked out.

Not even second guessing himself, he grips the brass handle and twists the door open. The first thing he sees when he opens the door is Phil, sleeping peacefully, unaware of his youngest son on the threshold of his room.

Slowly stepping into the room, Tommy doesn't glance at the door as he quietly shuts it. Walking to the other side of the room, Tommy lifts a knee onto Phil’s bed, silently praying the older man doesn't wake up.

Much to his displeasure, the man squints into the early morning light of the room and sees a startled Tommy halfway on the bed.

“Tommy,” the man starts, "What are you doing?”

Quickly shaking himself out of his surprise, a huge mischievous grin spreads across the boy's face. Now that the young father was awake, he decided that the quiet in his presence was no longer required.

“Phil!”, he dragged out, “My man!”

Surprised by the sudden volume, Phil cursed to himself. 

“Geez Tommy, don’t you think it’s a little early to be this loud?”

Tommy flopped himself onto the older man in a very starfish like pose and released a sigh of contentment while the older male released a groan of displeasure at the added weight on top of him.

“Nope.”, Tommy stated popping the p.

The added noise must have woken Techno because a second later the man appears in the door. The normally very well presented man was dressed down to a rumpled shirt and baggy sweats.

Lifting his head, Tommy smiled at Techno and waved him in.

“Techno!” He trails off noticing the man walking off. A few moments later he walks back in with a crusty eyed Wilbur in tow. Yanking Wilbur into the room he closes the door and shoves Wilbur towards Phil’s bed.

Wilbur whips his head around and glares at Techno. Muttering he says,

“Why was I ripped out of bed at ass o’clock in the morning?”

Techno’s only reply was a shrug as he made his way to Phil’s bed and moved a disgruntled Tommy out of the way. Wilbur sighs as he too gets on the bed to join the pile of limbs.

Cheeky as ever, Tommy decides to comment on the situation at hand.

“Well isn’t this a nice family bonding moment. Who would have guessed that the pig was a sucker for a cuddle pile.” ,he goes to pat an unsuspecting Techno’s face when a hand grips his wrist. Techno half glares up at Tommy as the young boy grins down from on top of Phil.

Phil sighs and gives Tommy a pat on the stomach as a warning to stop what he's doing. Tommy wiggles his writs away from Techno as he grumbles something about how Techno is dumb. They all lay in comfortable silence for a while, while occasionally shifting to get more comfortable.

Wilbur, now laying half on Techno, whispers out loud,

“I think this lazy day calls for some hot chocolate. It is awful cold.”

Murmurs of agreement come from around the room while Tommy’s excited whoop is heard across the house. Phil pats Tommy’s side to get him up and moving so he and Wilbur can go make drinks.

Tommy dramatically groans as he is forced to go with Wilbur to make hot chocolate.

“Why do I have to go with? It’s cold!”, He complains.

Wilbur rolls his eyes at his brother's antics.

“Because Tommy, you were the one most excited about hot chocolate. Besides, you always complain about not enough mini marshmallows.”

He excitedly runs out of the room followed by Wilbur with the explanation of marshmallows.

Rolling over to his side Phil looks at his oldest with a small smile on his aging face.

“Good morning Techno. I see you are feeling the fall spirit.”

The man lightly chuckles at his fathers words and in his usual monotone voice replies,

“Yes, I suppose you could say that.” he states with a slight shrug. A large shutter goes through the broad man and if you listen close enough you can hear the chatter of teeth. The older man, now with a slightly concerned look on his face, says

“I almost forgot how bad the cold affects you sometimes. After all these years, you think I would have gotten it by now.”

The cold has always affected Techno the worst seeing as he is a Piglin from the Nether. Phil had found him as a young piglet during the middle of winter, half frozen.

Deciding he had enough with seeing the shivering, Phil opened his arms and Techno slid into them with a content sigh.

They both rest there for a while till they hear the sounds of trampling and the door slamming against the wall.

“For the love of god Tommy, how many times have I told you not to slam open doors?”, Phil yells.

Tommy sheepishly looks at Phil and mutters a sorry to as he hands him his hot chocolate.

Phil and Techno separate from each other to drink their hot chocolate. Wilbur and Tommy clamber onto the bed to enjoy their warm drinks as well.

Once all the drinks were gone, the mugs were set to the side. Bellies full and insides warm, they begin to get sleepy once more. All of them slowly go to get under the blankets on Phil’s bed and curl around one another.

Safe and content, one by one they fall back into a peaceful slumber on the once cold fall morning. Phil sleepily looks at each of his kids and smiles to himself. They were safe in his arms and not going anywhere, not if Phil could help it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by the basic fact of I'm cold and it is fall. That was really just my inspiration for this. Let me know how I can Improve or if you have any writing ideas! I also don't know what happened to my tabs. Very sad about that but it's oh well. Leave a Kudos for me? 💜


End file.
